YPC541
is the 41st episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 186th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Urara and Komachi bond after Urara gains a role that Komachi is able to relate to, and in this time both girls learn to convey their true feelings better. '' Summary As Komachi tries to think of what to write in her book, she meets up with Urara, who is reading her script. Later, at Natts House, Urara informs her friends that she will be taking part in an Audition for a Drama, and she is tasked with improvising the last few lines. She describes the drama being a love story about a girl who must say farewell to her love, confessing her feelings for him- information that shocks Komachi. A bit later, Urara recites the line, "''I cannot say goodbye" and asks Komachi for an opinion. But she is distracted, thinking about her novel again. She comments that the line is great but Urara isn't convinced that she meant it. During lunch, Urara asks Komachi again, but this time Komachi gets upset and causes Urara to wonder if she did something wrong as she sadly watches her react. After school the girls meet up with Komachi at the library, believing Urara probably went home early after what happened, but Nozomi points out she is still there. Komachi manages to locate her friend, and Urara mentions that she was hoping Komachi would help her, and she didn't intend on angering her. Komachi takes out the draft of her novel and assures her that they have the same problem and decide to act out the scenario together. Urara tells Komachi that she would like to play out one of her books someday, and Komachi tells her that she feels the same way, and would enjoy seeing Urara bring life to her characters. Just as Nozomi joins them, Bloody suddenly appears. He tells the girls that they should only trust themselves, and conveying feelings means nothing. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and he summons a Kowaina while Coco informs Karen and Rin that something has appeared. They join the other girls and transform into Cure Rouge and Aqua. They fight and Bloody attempts to cause the girls to get distracted. But Mint uses her shield while attempting to unite their thoughts together. She shoots a green ray at everyone and they summon their own abilities to combine with it, with each attacking uniting in the middle of the shield to defeat the Kowaina in an explosion of power. Later, Urara reveals that she fixed one of her lines at the very last minute, deciding not to say anything other than to stare into his eyes. This will convey her feelings more appropriately, with Komachi deciding she will do the same in her novel. Urara then asks if the novel is based on anyone, and Komachi blushes and claims it to be fictional before running off. Meanwhile, at his shop Natts suddenly sneezes. Major Events *Urara confirms she has an audition for a major drama role and practices with Komachi for it. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Bloody *Kawarino *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes